The Marvelous Adventures of Edward Cullen
by edwardcullenaddicts
Summary: Edward needs distractions from the memory of Bella and a reason to get away from the Volturi. His solution: tracking. He meets new friends and enemies along the way that help him realize what he lost.
1. Chapter 1

The Marvelous Adventure of Edward Cullen

**The Marvelous Adventure of Edward Cullen**

**Chapter 1- Alone**

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?_

Foo Fighters- The Pretender

"Now, Edward, be patient. You're talent unused would be such a waste. Come, join us for a while," Aro said while extending his hand towards mine. I intensified my grimace and a harsh growl escaped my lips.

_Come now, Edward. Think of the possibilities! Think of the wonders! Take your mind off of all of your burdens for a time. Come! Join us!_, Aro pleaded in my mind. I light out another growl and he sighed.

"Edward, you can't mope and sulk about this Bella forever," he said while walking over to his massive chair. On the name "Bella" I screamed and fell to the floor. I was flooded by emotions that I had not experienced for a hundred years. I put my hands up to my chest where my ever silent heart should be and gripped it tight.

Jane walked up to me and grinned in an evil way. She kicked my leg and started to laugh. _Foolish Edward. Don't give your heart away. Who's this "Bella" that Aro speaks of? Come now! Speak! Speak before you suffer!_ She yelled in my mind.

Her voice lingered there for a while like an echo. She growled and a crippling surge of pain washed through me. It hurt, but nothing compared to this new one. Nothing mattered anymore. I _needed_ her. Not wanted, but needed.

I grabbed my knees and hugged them closer to my body trying to focus on people's thoughts instead. It worked for the most part, until I saw what I looked like in their minds. Desperate. Alone. Meaningless. That was all that I saw.

"Jane," Aro said in a calm manner. "Stop harassing Edward. Let him think." Think. That was the last thing I needed to do. Caius was suddenly by my side and held out his hand to help me up. I ignored it and kept my eyes down.

I slowly got up and walked through the wooden doors towards the lobby. I kept the scowl on my face as I ran through the halls. They wouldn't be able to catch me. I was too fast for them.

I reached the hole that opened to this God forsaken city. I climbed up through the it and walked through the damp alley way. It was night, so I could walk around freely. But there were still many people, so I still had to be cautious.

I kept going until I reached the water fountain. I peered into it and gazed at my reflection. My eyes were slowly turning darker. I didn't care. Why should I? I sat down on the rim and sighed, wishing something would just tear me down. I needed to be distracted.

I racked my brain for possible ideas to do. Denali? No, I would have to face Tanya again. Go back home? I couldn't bear to see the looks on my family's faces. Join the Volturi? Possibly when I was on the brink of madness. Which was not far off.

I saw a tall shadow come closer to me. "Um, hi, I was um, wondering if, um, you would come back to my hotel with me?" This mystery girl asked.

My gaze widened as I looked over her appearance. Very small tank top exposing most of her stomach which had a belly ring on it. She had shorts on that were so short that it could probably be used as tissue paper. Her hair had hot pink highlights in them with one strand of a green one. She probably used to be blonde. Sick. I don't like blondes. Anyway, she was a slut.

I looked away and didn't speak. A few seconds later, I said, "No." that was it. Just no. Nothing more. I didn't fell like making conversation.

_Ugh! Finally after fourteen days in this city, I find a hott guy! And he's like gay, or something! Why must all the hott guys be gay?_, she thought angrily as she walked away. Apparently, if a guy declines an invitation to a hotel room, he's gay.

But this time, another, darker shadow came to me. _Edward, come on. Don't make me track you again. You're too much of a waste_, Felix said in my mind. I was still not too happy about this so I kept silent. I didn't _want_ the Volturi in my every, single move. I wanted to be alone.

Me a waste of tracking. It would be a waste to track down Amelia Earhart to him with his kind of tracking ability. I could track. Track who? Suddenly, a name popped into my head that made me want to rip apart anything.

Victoria.

**A/N: So, I'm writing a new Twilight story in Edward's POV as you have seen. It takes place when he is visiting the Volturi and he tracks Victoria. If any of you ever read **_**The Marvelous Adventures of Edward Tulane**_**, I got the idea from this. So, I'll update soon and please review!**

**-Daisy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Marvelous Adventures of Edward Cullen

**The Marvelous Adventures of Edward Cullen**

**Chapter 2- Traveling**

_One night and yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter_

Fall Out Boy- Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

I sat down, reclining my seat to its full extent. Attendants were still swarming along the aisle, trying to please the first class customers. I scowled at their phony smiles and greetings. It was too happy here.

I sighed and drowned out all of the noise with the song "Sincerely" which was now playing on my MP3. It was an old, slow, song, but it seemed fitting to my mood. Almost scary how fitting it was.

The static of the audio clicked on, and the pilot announced in six different languages that we would be arriving in the Galileo Galilei Airport shortly and to please adjust the seat recliners and fold the trays into their upright position. Thanks for the news flash, Captain Obvious.

I pushed the button on the side of the chair which automatically sent the chair's back up. The plane was slowly stopping now, and I could hear the people unlatching their seat belts and opening the compartments to grab their luggage. I sighed and did the same.

When I finally got all of my luggage and being bombarded by people asking me to buy several things of merchandise, I got outside and walked hastily into the shadows. One person, however, caught my attention.

This person didn't stand out by his not speaking Latin or very covered clothes (although, it did help) but by his thoughts. _Ah, a newcomer. Why do you not go to her? Why must you seek revenge? I know all of your secrets, Edward. I know you're listening. Meet me at the _Grand Hotel Baglioni _in ten minutes. I'll be in room C56. Goodbye_, he thought as he walked off.

"Great, just great. Three minutes in Florence and I already have a new buddy that knows everything about me. Just dandy," I muttered under my breath with thick sarcasm. I stalked off to my rental car that just happened to be a 2009 C6 ZR1 Chevrolet Corvette. It was _very_ hard to rent. So sue me, I liked speed.

I sat down quickly in the car and jammed the key into the ignition. I raced off down the road to my new and terrible fate.

I must have stood outside the door to room C56 for a while, because when I was thinking what I should do, the vampire called out from inside the room, "Are you coming in, or not?"

I sighed and walked in. The room was a light beige color with white carpeting. A large TV stood at the end of a long table where a very large bed sat a few feet off. The vampire was sitting at the end of the bed watching some program on TV. He turned in my direction and smiled. I glared.

"There's no need to be grumpy about losing Bella, you know," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. I intensified my glare and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't not like where our conversation was heading.

"That's none of your business," I said through gritted teeth. He stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Oh Edward, but it is. You came to Florence to look for Victoria for Bella, and you found me. See how that works? You conveniently wrapped me up in all of this drama when I was just getting bored," he said simply.

"I didn't necessarily want you in my business. I already have enough of that," I replied icily.

"Oh, I know. The Volturi can be such bothers can't they?" he asked. I could feel the shock come to my face.

I didn't know how to respond to this, so I took a few moments to gather my thoughts. "Who are you? How do you know all of this?"

"Well, to start with, my name is Peter, and I believe I owe your brother a favor," he said. This information suddenly clicked in with other knowledge. Peter…Jasper's …colleague. The same one who Jasper traveled with and who's partner was Charlotte.

"How do you know…?" I asked while gesturing my hand towards me. He smiled and winked at me.

"You're not the only freak show here, too, buddy. I don't think Jasper mentioned that part," He responded, still smiling.

"Why…how did you find me?" I asked suddenly changing my question. It was going to be "why did Jasper send you?" but I refrained.

He walked over to the bed and motioned for me to sit back down with him. "Full of questions aren't we? Good, I like inquisitive people. Now, Edward that is a long story. So you better listen up," he directed. I grudgingly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I believe I already know about the part of you meeting Jasper," I said. I didn't want to be bored to death (figuratively speaking) by the story again for the millionth time.

"Yes, but you haven't heard it from _my_ side," he replied. I smiled. I liked Peter…so far.

"Now, let's see. Where to begin," he muttered to himself while rubbing his hands together. I had the feeling that it was going to be a long night. And how right I was.

**A/N: So, the story progresses and what not. I'm sorry, but I'm **_**crazy**_** tired. I wrote this for you guys because it is 11:40 p.m. right now. Yeah, so, review to make my wasted time worth it!**

**-Daisy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot. But I **_**would**_** like to own Edward Cullen. Just kidding, but still.**


End file.
